freeformfandomcom-20200224-history
Holden Matthews
Holden Matthews (b. February 17th, 1991) is a main character of the Freeform drama series ''Beyond''. He is portrayed by Burkley Duffield. Biography Holden wakes up in a hospital not realizing he's been in a coma for 12 years - emotionally still a teenager, physically an adult. He possesses supernatural abilities that have been proven both an advantage and a drawback. Now learning how to control them, Holden has to find a way to survive in the world that has changed significantly while he was in his coma. And it's not an easy journey. Personality Holden is emotionally distraught but also trying to live a normal life, he's very caring about the people he loves, his family and his friends. He is a huge science geek. He is also very awkward. He is at times a bit temperamental which could be seen as a side effect of him trying to remember the past 12 years. He also seems to be emotionally attached to Willa. Powers/Abilities *'Elemental Manipulation' - Holden has the ability to manipulate the natural elements of the earth and The Realm. **'Pyrokinesis' - Holden has shown the ability to manipulate fire and it's properties to achieve various feats. Holden set computers on fire during his brain scan, completely melted bobbleheads in his room while he was asleep, and starting a massive fire while he was at the house party. He was also able to move fire in the realm, making it go around his hand as he stuck his hand over it. **'Electrokinesis' - Holden is capable of manipulating electricity and technology. He showed this when he stopped the DJ's system from working during the house party, set off a car alarm, and caused a power outage in an entire restaurant. **'Geokinesis' - Holden has shown himself capable of generating, moving, and destroying land with ease. Although it is not clear whether it was telekinesis or geokinesis, he was capable of making rocks around him float and defy physics and even make a pretty large shock wave that took out multiple people. He also created "the bridge" in the Realm by generating land. *'Telekinesis' - Holden is capable of manipulating matter with his mind. This ability works best when Holden mad or angry. He showed this multiple times throughout the series, like when he caused objects to float, stopped a bullet in mid-air, tossed two grown men with little effort, and even caused a entire house to shake during the house party. **'Telekinetic Deflection' - Holden deflected a tranquilizer bullet from hitting him and a bullet from hitting Phil. **'Shock Wave Generation' - Holden knocked three grown men off their feet by punching a ground and sending a telekinetic shock wave. *'Precognition '- Holden has visions about future and events that will happen days before they actually happen. For example, he had a vision of Willa dying when he broke the bridge. *'Retrocognition '- Holden has visions of the past and life that he experienced when he was in a coma for the past 12 years. Physical Appearance Holden is a muscular, brown-haired, hazel-eyed male who is 5' 10". Relationships Willa Frost Trivia *He lost his virginity to Charlie Singer. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Beyond Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters in Beyond